Mama Binturong
Mama Binturong is an adult female elderly binturong who made her debut in her titular episode Mama Binturong. After she joins Makucha's army, she becomes the secondary antagonist of Season 3. Personality Mama Binturong acts like a mafia boss and uses her group of porcupines as enforcers to make other animals comply with her desires. She treats them as if they were her own children, though her caring for them is only to maintain their loyalty to her. Her tendency to gather food and even steal it from other animals has earned her a bad reputation. Many inhabitants of the forest try to avoid having trouble with her, because when she gets mad, she unleashes her porcupines on them and none of them want to be hurt by their quills. Mama Binturong is quite intelligent and manages to create plans that work in her favor. From spying on the Lion Guard and the Night Pride, she's able to figure out their weaknesses and tells Makucha's Army to attack more often at sunrise to give the Army an advantage because the Night Pride would be exhausted from finishing their patrol. This strategy proves effective until Kion and the Lion Guard start to patrol the Tree of Life during the day so that the Night Pride can rest. Mama Binturong is madly obsessed with tuliza and will do anything, even steal or hurt others, to keep her precious food just for herself. When Bunga used his stink to make all of her tuliza wither, she is devastated and decides she no longer has any desire for tuliza and instead decides to pursue a new goal in getting revenge on the honey badger. However, she did threten a resident of the Tree of Life over his tuliza despite swearing it off, suggesting she is merely more concerned with her desire for revenge then her desire for more tuliza. She is also power-hungry because she laughs about the Tree of Life belonging to her and the other villains when they take over the Tree of Life in Triumph of the Roar. Role in the Series Mama Binturong She first appears hanging upside down on a tree branch and enjoying tuliza while Smun speaks with her and informs her about a bunch of strange animals in the forest talking about her favorite food. She states that if those strangers want tuliza, they can't have it, and if they have tuliza, then she wants it. She also stated Not to Mess with Mama, and she and her porcupines go to meet with these strangers. She witnesses Makini take a few blossoms of tuliza from the gourds on her Bakora Staff and giving it to Kion. She then orders her porcupines to steal Makini's staff for her, and the moment she got her hands on it, she immediately eats the tulizas in the gourd and returns to her lair along with her porcupines. As Bunga traverses through the Stone Forest to get Makini's staff back, she and her porcupines lie in wait for him. As they battle over the staff, Bunga uses his stink to ruin all of her tuliza and escape. Furious, she leaves the forest to go after Bunga, swearing to get her revenge on the honey badger. The River of Patience '' After the Night Pride kicks Makucha, Chuluun and Ora out of the Tree of Life and back to the Mountain Pass, they begin to quarrel amongst themselves. Soon Mama Binturong appears and tells them no one wants revenge more than her. Makucha asks who she is, and she tells them her name. She also tells them that she's their new leader. ''Little Old Ginterbong '' Mama Binturong helps Makucha's Army get rid of the Lion Guard in an attempt for the predators to eat the animals. She pretends to be an injured animal to which the Night Pride welcomes her to the Tree of Life to be "healed". She finds out more information on the Night Pride and the Lion Guard while talking to Queen Janna, where she nicknames herself as "Granny Ginterbong". She then asks Rani if she can find her a place to rest her leg. While "resting", Mama Binturong watches Bunga and Binga as they do their honey badger competition in which Binga ultimately wins. The rest of the Guard besides Kion and Bunga meet Mama Binturong who is shown not to be a wounded animal. Ono is amazed to finally see her while Beshte asks if she wants to meet their friend Bunga. Mama Binturong excuses herself by saying that she's too tired, to which the Guard leaves and Ono wonders why she can climb the tree very well. She then tells Makucha's Army to attack the Night Pride and the Lion Guard at sunrise. During the battle, Mama sees Bunga and Binga and start to attack them in which the two honey badgers work together and use their stink on her, foiling her once again. ''Long Live the Queen '' Mama Binturong and the rest of Makucha's Army attack a tigress named Varya and her cubs in the mountain pass. They get stopped by the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. ''The Lake of Reflection At sunrise in the mountain pass, Mama Binturong and Makucha's Army once again fight the Night Pride. Seeing that Baliyo is tired due to the Night Pride's duty to protect the Tree of Life at nighttime, the Lion Guard arrives to help. After being defeated by the Lion Guard and Night Pride, Mama Binturong overhears Kion expressing doubt about being able to lead the Lion Guard when he can't control the Roar and hears that Rani is getting overworked from her duties as Queen. She tells the rest of the army what she learned and determines the best time to attack would be during the shift change at sunset when Kion and the Lion Guard are exhausted from patrolling and the Night Pride hasn't started their patrol. However, Kion regained his confidence as a leader after remembering his past experiences with his friends and manages to lead the Lion Guard and Night Pride (sans Rani) in coordinated attacks that drive out the predators. = The Triumph of the Roar Mama Binturong and the army manage to slip into the Tree of Life at sunrise when the Night Pride's patrol was almost over. But Kion and the Lion Guard are well rested and manage to fight off the predators. Mama Binturong orders a retreat after getting blasted by Bunga's stink again. After the latest battle, morale is low among the army due to their constant failures and they are considering giving up. Mama Binturong angrily shoots down that idea and reveals her ace in the hole. She had Smun and his prickle recruit Makucha's leap and Ora's bank as reinforcements to help conquer the Tree of Life. To stop Ullu from alerting the Night Pride of their arrival, Mama Binturong grabs her from behind and has her porcupines surround Ullu so that she can't fly away. Ullu manages to startle one of the porcupines by showing how she can rotate her head all the way behind her and the porcupine's instinctive backpedaling gives Ullu enough room to fly away. Mama Binturong manages to trap the Night Pride (sans Rani) and Makini in the Tree of Life as the army runs amok hunting the animals as Mama proclaims the Tree of Life now belongs to them. Beshte and Fuli try to defend the Tree of Life, but they're too outnumbered by the army to make a dent in them. Kion arrives with Bunga, Rani, and Anga in tow and tells all of them to stand back. Kion uses the full extent of his new roar powers on the army such as concentrated air bursts, creating twisters for the Lion Guard to ride on, and even summons lightning to destroy the boulder trapping the Night Pride in the Tree of Life. Bunga rides one of the twisters Kion makes and unleashes a stink blast in Mama's face. Kion defeats Makucha's army and summons a larger tornado to round up every member of the army. Mama Binterong feigns innocence, claiming she's just a harmless old binturong when she gets sucked up by the tornado and is blown far away from the Tree of Life, ending the threat from her and the army forever. Category:The Lion Guard Villains Category:Females Category:Disney Junior Villains